warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Polarnight
Exiles Please leave any constructive criticism down below, I really want to hear from you guys! Meet the clans! Some of the names are a little weird, only because I named them after the seasons! Bareclan Leader: Articmoon Deputy: Glacierstep Medicine cat: Draftbare Apprentice Cloudpaw Warriors Crunchfoot Frozenhawk Icewater Leafbrook Mistyfern Patchtuft Whitepond Powderslip Sliptail Sparklethorn Windwhisper Thawfang Shiverstream Pondfrost Queens + Kits Bird + Smoke- Iciclekit, Streamkit, Gustkit Crystal and tooth Apprentices: Skatepaw Polarpaw (Night) Elders Forestheart Treeclaw Bareclan is the main clan. Named after Leaf-bare, they thrive during this tough season. They scavenge for nuts and seeds over the year and once it is leaf-bare they place nuts in numerous different spots over their territory, which attracts prey, little did the squirrels know that there are warriors waiting for their arrival! Fallclan Leader: Redmoon Deputy: Breezeclaw Medicine Cat: Amberfall Apprentice: Briskpaw Warriors Browntwig Chillheart Earthpool Firepelt Fogpelt Grayeye Woodhowl Crunchfoot Rainpuddle Nutwhisker Snaptooth Queens + Kits Longear and Burntsky-Cricketkit, Coldkit, Acornkit. Frosttail and Swirlwind- Apprentices Applepaw Firpaw Elders Berrynose Splitbark Yellowswallow Newclan Leader: Bluemoon Deputy: Brightleaf Medicine Cat: Newcloud Warriors: Blossomcreek Chirpwhisker Freewing Grasspelt Lightheart Meltingsnow Sunstorm Pureflight Skyflash Deerfall Fawndusk Puddleripple Robinsong Thawmoss Shinebrook Queens+Kits Bllom and Tulip Greenclan Leader: Blazemoon Deputy: Clearocean Medicine cat: Shadedgreen Warriors: Redwind Starwatcher Burntbreeze Sweetthorn Tropiccloud Raybird Coalfang Beachheather Waterleap Jumpstripe Snakewind Sharkstorm Nightwater Queens + Kits Wither and Weed- Sandkit, Stripekit, Creekkit Apprentices Turtlepaw Daisypaw Yarrowpaw Pinepaw Sappaw Elders Glazepelt I wake up to a kick to my side. “Open your damn eyes Polarkit! You’re the last one to open them and I don’t want the clan to think I raised a reject!” I obey her command, for Pondfrost is not a queen to argue with. The morning light filters through the bracken in the small den and I stretch yawning quietly. This was not the first time I have opened my eyes, I have seen the world, or at least the camp, many times before. I opened my eyes when I was two sunrises old, far before any of my litter mates, but I didn’t want to face Pondfrost as a ‘special’ kit. So I explored the camp at night, I have memorized the night patrols and the whole camp and my eyesight is far keener than those of my siblings. “Go play with your siblings now, so I can have a break from your stench!” “Of course, Pondfrost.” I reply respectfully. The ungrateful queen puffed out her chest, “Huh!” I stepped out of the den and stretched in the morning sun. The dew was just lifting off the moss around the dried canyon we called home. The first cat that realized my presence was Glacierpelt, the deputy. He padded towards me, I sat down and respectfully dipped my head. “Hello my little night stalker.” The deputy smiled, “You couldn’t have expected no one to notice you?” I stared at my feet, shame filling my chest “Sorry,” I mumbled. “Don’t be” the deputy mewed, “You stayed in the camp and broke no rules, it impressed me that no one noticed you over the ten sunrises you were around.” Wow! The deputy has complimented me and I’m not even half a moon yet! The deputy nodded and padded away. I didn’t know what to do know, I had explored the camp many days before and knew where everything was. Over in the cavern to my left was the medicine den, vines hung over the entrance to protect the den from enemies, as well as drafts. That moment the medicine cat, Draftbare, padded out with Dripkit in his mouth and Shadekit unhappily trudging behind. Draftbare dropped the kit, “Now stay out of the medicine den!” he yelled. Pondfrost leaped out of the nursery, “There was no need to yell at them like that!” She meowed, shuffling her kits back into the nursery. “Take a look! They’ve messed up my entire den!” Pondfrost peeked around the entrance, “Huh!” She exclaimed, “That’s barely anything!” The angry queen turned her back and walked her kits back into the den glaring at the medicine cat before disappearing behind the entrance. Draftbare sighed. I padded up towards the medicine, “Would you like some help Draftbare?” I offered. Draftbare looked down, “No, you’ll just mess up like your litter mates.” “No, I promise I won’t!” I started, “you need help, Cloudpaw has gone on his routine herb look and there is a huge mess behind you! The poppy seeds are tangled with the yarrow, and the catmint is getting wet in the little pool, you also probably don’t want to leave those daffodils in with the Chervil root, it’s too strong and will weaken the strength of the chevil root to fight infections!” Draftbare stared down at me, his face shocked. “How did you know all that?” “I can hear you training Cloudpaw through the nursery wall and I thought it would be a good skill to have when I’m a warrior!” “But how did you remember all that information?” I shrugged, “I just remembered.” Draftbare stared at me for a moment before turning back into the medicine den, “Come on then!” Chapter 2 The two of them had just finished when Cloudpaw walked in, “what’s going on?” He asked, “Have you hurt yourself Polarkit?” I shook my head. Draftbare got up, “Thank you for your help Polarkit, your mother will be expecting you now.” Cloudpaw gave Draftbare a confused look. “Follow me into the forest, I’ll explain there.” Draftbare gave me a wary glance before leading Cloudpaw out. I padded back into the nursery, I wasn’t tired but I thought a nap would do me good anyways. Once I reached the nursery I lay down on the other side of the den to Pondfrost, she growled when I walked in. I sighed. She thought I didn’t know the truth, that she’s not my kin. It’s obvious, I read it in her eyes every sunrise. I don’t really mind, honestly it’s reliving that I don’t share any blood with that monster. I woke up that night again. I had done it so often that it happens automatically, even if I’m exhausted. I stepped out of the nursery and stretched. I smelled the air. Something wasn’t quite right… That’s it! Glacierstep should be on the moonhigh patrol, but I can smell him in camp… Before I could turn around, Glacierstep snatched me up by my scruff and sprinted into the forest with me between his razor sharp teeth. He dropped me in a small clearing, surrounded by ever green trees and rocks. Glacierstep took a few deep breaths. I licked my right front paw a mewed, “Your breath sticks.” I reported in a matter-of-fact way, “…and you broke the warrior code by bringing me here.” Glacierstep growled, “Shut up.” I stopped licking myself, “You don’t scare me, you know.” Glacierstep straightened himself up. “Where are we?” I smelt the air, it was definitely in our own territory, I looked right into Glacierstep’s eyes and immediately knew... “This is the training hollow.” “Correct” Glacierstep mewed suspiciously. I twitched my ear in boredom. “What herb do you use to calm a cat in shock?” “Parsley and Poppyseed.” I replied, why was he questioning me like this? “How do you address a rat bite?” I sighed, “First you clear the wound, then you dress it with cobwebs and Nettle leaves, to minimize swelling and you must exchange dressing every sun rise and set, also placing-“ I couldn’t finish as the heavy deputy jumped onto my chest. I couldn’t win this battle with strength so I had to be skillful, I bit his toes and slipped away from under his grip. I could tell he was impressed. We circled each other whilst he threw some more questions at me, “How can you beat a Newclan warrior in water?” “They fight best in water, so you go for their ears, it makes them panic and gives you time to lead them back to shore.” The deputy lunged again, claws unsheathed. I stepped to my left and then jolted to my right, he lunged to my left and I scratched his thigh. He hissed at me but sat back. “What is Greenclan’s weakness?” “They always grow fat on Green-leaf prey and starve during Leaf-bare, making them easier to fight then.” Why was he asking me so many questions! Surely any kit could figure these out! “How do you defend yourself from a cheek slash and dive?” He continued. When they go for your cheek you head butt them and leap on their back.” “How do you kill a leader?” “They have nine lives, so to kill them in one slash you must hit nine fatal organs, or eight and then ensure they die from bleeding.” “What happened to my mate.” I was shocked for a moment, no one ever talked about his mysterious queen. The senior warriors all knew but they never spoke about it, like they were hiding something. I looked into the white tom’s eyes, “She was a young tabby, a rogue. You fell in love and had a single, white kit, a tom. She refused to join Bareclan., so you brought the kit to be raised by your clan. Articmoon murdered your mate, Bullet, because she-” Glacierpelt shook his head and fell to the ground, the memory obviously too strong to bare. I waited patiently till he found the strength to get up again. How do you know that?” he feebly mewed. “Common sense and some eavesdropping,” I began, “why?” “I don’t know of any kit that can do that, especially not at twelve sunrises old.” He paused, took a deep breath and whispered, “You’re an exile.” Chapter 3 “A what?” I reply in shock. “Ha, something you don’t know!” the deputy smiled, I kept a straight face. I figured that an ‘exile’ wasn’t going to be something good. He sighed, “An exile is a cat who has abilities far beyond any ‘normal’ cat.” I tilted my head in confusion. “You can fight better than most of my own warriors, you can apply past knowledge to present situations, you remember the names of every herb because you over heard our medicine cat once!” “But every cat can do those sorts of things.” Did he really think I could be something special? Me? “No one can do it as well as you, Polarkit. Now, every exile has one thing they are even greater in, one skill even Moonclan can’t compare to, do you know what yours is?” I shook my head, I honestly had no idea. Glacierpelt sighed, “Isn’t it obvious? You can ‘steal’ other cat’s memories. How did you know that this was the training hollow? Or what happened to my mate?” I was speechless, but he was right. Whenever I looked into a cat’s eyes I see their memories, I learn their story and I always remember it. I can’t forget it. “What’s so bad about these, um, ‘issues’ I have?” Glacierstep looked straight into my eyes, “the leaders have agreed that this could be what destroys the clans, they are saying you are the demons from the nightforest.” “Demons? There are more of me?” “There is one in each clan, Articmoon has been testing every cat in our clan. He knows that there has to be one in our ranks as well, he just hasn’t found them yet…” “What happens when he finds me?” “It’s in your name, exile, all the leaders will gather and exile the four of them together.” My eyes widened in shock, “But my future is in Bareclan! That’s where I belong!” The deputy smiled, “Don’t worry, I watch the leader’s testing, I know exactly what he looks for and I know exactly how to protect you. I want to see you here tomorrow at moon high.” I didn’t reply, I was too shocked. “Do you hear me Polarkit!” “Yes.” I splutter out. “Go to your nest and sleep, I will see you tomorrow again.” I wasn’t awake until sun high the next morning. I tossed and turned all night, dark cats where filling my vision and desperate mews filling my sleeping ears. I stepped out of the den and the sun’s blinding rays filled my sleepy vision. “Oh look, here’s stinkykit!” “Hello to you too, Dripkit.” I sighed. She had brought all the kits in the nursery, Shadekit, Stonekit and Cavernkit. “You think you’re so amazing, don’t you? You think you can leave the nursery every night without getting into some sort of trouble, don’t you?” Dripkit mewed. I looked around, the only cat I could see was Pondfrost, she was staring right at us. Her eyes spoke the obvious, Go on my lovely kits! Show this idiot how a real clan cat fights! I turn back towards my den mates. They all looked ready for a fight, so I thought I’d give them one, “Yeah I do, because no warrior noticed me, only four little frogs! Frogkit, Frogkit, Frogkit and Frogkit!” I said nodding at each of them in turn. Dripkit growled and lunged for me with his needle sharp claws aiming right for my nose. I stepped aside and he toppled into an awkward clump. She stood up and snorted, “That was a warm up, now let the battle really begin!” She signaled to the other kits to attack. Compared to last night’s fight with Glacierstep it was like fighting fish. Stonekit lunged for my throat, I jumped up and slammed down on his back, scratching his spine in the process. It was his sister Cavernkit’s turn now, she lunged at my left side while Dripkit lunged for my left, I jumped up at the perfect timing and the two of them crashed heads, I landed on their heads and gave them both a good scratch on their ears. The fight ended just as fast as it started, Dripkit went complaining to Pondfrost. His mind said it all, I didn’t want to deal with Pondfrost so I padded away with my tail up high. Skatepaw just stepped out of the apprentices den. “Hello Polarkit!” He mewed, his scent relaxed me as it wafted out of the apprentices den. “It’s a good day to go hunting.” He commented. I twitched my ear, “I wish I could go out huntimg with you!” I blurted out. The apprentice smiled. “Six moons isn’t as long as it seems!” I sighed, “You’re right, it’s longer!” Skatepaw brushed against me, “You’re funny.” He smiled. I watched the apprentice pad over to his mentor, he glanced back quickly and winked. I smiled back. I turned around and Pondfrost was standing right in front of me, anger radiating off her. Under her legs was Dripkit, blood still dripping down his face. I looked back up at Pondfrost, I’ll have a little fun with her. I thought to myself. I dipped my head, “How may I help thy angriness? I asked innocently. Pondfrost immediately lunged at me. Knocking me across the camp, I landed on my feet, turned, and charged straight at Pondfrost, I leapt over her and landed behind her. I buckled her back legs and she fell, I jumped on top off her. She hissed, “You’re an idiot, Polarkit!” and that was enough to set me completely off. I scratched her across the back and blood immediately oozed out, I was going in for another sctratch until Arcticmoon grabbed my hind leg and immediately ripped me off the queen, flinging me onto the clearing. He came right after me and tore a chuck out of my ear. “You rogue!” He screeched, “Stay right there!” The leader’s fury frightened me into obedience and I stayed put while Arcticmoon helped Pondfrost into the medicine den, Draftbare stepped out and I could see him asking all sorts of questions, the leader whispered into his ear and they both quickly glanced at me, their eyes both had one word in them: exile. Once Pondfrost had entered the medicine den with Draftbare the leader turned back to me. “Please remind me of your age?” He asked icily. I didn’t reply. He repeated his question, this time louder, “Tell me how old you are Polarkit!” I didn’t reply. He snatched a heavy blow on my cheek but I stayed put, this was his way of warning me. “How old are you, Polarkit?” He whispered fiercely. I didn’t reply again he slashed my cheek and flung me across the clearing. He padded back to where I was, he lifted his claw above my head, ready to strike again, until Skatepaw jumped in between us, he took the blow to his flank and fell from the effort. I was too shocked to move. Glacierstep had just returned from patrol and I glanced at him desperately. He calmly padded up and whispered something into Arcticmoon’s ear. The leader nodded, glared at me and returned to his den, Glaciersteo whispered into Skatepaw’s ears, the apprentice looked surprised for a moment before nodding in understanding. The deputy followed Arcticmoon into his den and Skatepaw walked up to me rubbing his head along my neck. “You have to learn how to control your feelings.” He mewed, “You have a tough destiny, Polarkit. But please tell me, are you one of them,” Skatepaw hesitated for a moment before quietly mewing, “an exile?”. I sighed but nodded. He stared me right into my eyes and his brilliant green eyes said nothing. “Glacierstep has asked me to welcome you into my den,” Skatepaw began, “He feels like both Pondfrost and you would be in danger together, but don’t worry, I’m the only apprentice in the den.” “Sure!” I mewed, I wouldn’t have to sleep with Pondfrost and face her abusive words night over night! “I must go and train now, please don’t get into any more trouble, Polarkit.” He left and I felt alone again. I sat there for a moment cleaning up my wounds. Tonight I would learn how to protect myself!